


Жёлудь

by Kortizon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Condoms, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stockings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortizon/pseuds/Kortizon
Summary: Маленькое семечко превратилось в большой и толстый дуб.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Kudos: 7





	Жёлудь

**Author's Note:**

> Если какие-то метки не проставлены или проставлены неправильно, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом :3

Когда-то давно, во время их первого, спонтанного соревнования, Какаши сравнил член Гая с жёлудем. Тогда Какаши, поняв, что ему не отделаться от надоедливого сверстника, который зашёл настолько далеко, раз за разом побеждал его в любом вызове. И, надо отдать Гаю должное, тем самым вырастил себе достойного соперника.

С тех пор маленькое семечко превратилось в большой и толстый дуб. Это Какаши знал, потому что даже секс превратился для них в соревнование. Один раз по юности и по глупости он согласился на такое предложение Гая, и теперь они периодически помогают друг другу снять напряжение. 

Каждый раз они испытывали друг друга: кто глубже возьмёт, кто позже кончит, чей оргазм дольше, у кого спермы больше и даже у кого она вкуснее. Но поскольку последние два пункта невозможно натренировать, а у первого всё же есть предел, то основными остались выносливость, позволяющая дольше продержаться, и мастерство, благодаря которому партнёр был более чем удовлетворён.

Единственное, в чём они не соревновались, это в количестве партнёров. Потому что оба были друг у друга единственными.

К своей гордости, которую он тщательно скрывал за маской пофигизма, Какаши лидировал. Гай обвинял его в нечестной игре, то есть в чтении романов Джирайи, но в этом было мало смысла, поскольку все герои были исключительно гетеросексуальны. Какаши читал эти книги из-за миролюбивого, ненапряжного сюжета.

Гай всегда был идеально гладко выбрит. Везде. Будто искренне верил, что волосы могут скрыть рельеф его мышц, которые служили доказательством его упорных тренировок, свидетельством того, что он всего добился сам, не имея ни малейшего таланта, кроме упорного труда.

Какаши только пожимал плечами на эту странность своего любовника. Кто он такой, чтобы говорить кому-либо, как поступать со своим телом. Шрам в половину лица, проходящий через левый глаз, и шаринган в глазнице не были его выбором, и он не мог этого изменить.

Но сейчас, когда Гай сидел на нём в одних чулках, Какаши жалел об этом: белым кружевам отчаянно не хватало чёрной поросли в паху — для контраста. Наверное, зелёный цвет считается несексуальным — иначе такой выбор чулок Какаши объяснить не мог.

А Гай тем временем держал его руки над головой. Всё, чем Какаши мог шевельнуть, — это губами навстречу губам любовника.

— Теперь ты позволишь мне самому всё сделать? — спросил Гай, немного отстраняясь.

— Да, — сдался Какаши.

Гай завёл руку себе за спину, поморщившись от растяжки. Какаши, как и обещал, ничего не делал, лаская его фигуру лишь взглядом, и смотрел, как любовник раскатывает на нём презерватив.

Но всё же когда Гай слишком резко насадился на него, Какаши выгнулся дугой и убрал руки с затылка, придерживая партнёра за бёдра. Гай или не заметил, или разрешил ему это маленькое своевольство, пока он всё ещё вёл.

— На этот раз победа за мной, Какаши! — пригрозил он, с силой раскачиваясь.

— Ты уж, а-а-ах, постарайся, — простонал Какаши.

После такого грубого старта Гай замедлился, стал двигаться плавнее. Его пальцы скользили вверх-вниз по рёбрам, не притрагиваясь к соскам, ещё больше раздразнивая. Какаши кожей чувствовал шелковистую ткань чулок, а его взгляд был прикован к гордо стоящему члену, к которому так хотелось прикоснуться. Но вместо этого он сжимал бёдра Гая, не смея нарушить обещание.

И всё же он не железный. Какаши, не выдержав, приподнялся, целуя Гая в губы, и перехватил его руки, не давая оттолкнуть. С губ он перешёл к кончикам пальцев, целуя каждый, — маленькая месть за то, что они вытворяли с его рёбрами. Закончив с пальцами, он наконец обвил ладонью член Гая, ведя от головки к основанию.

Гай кончил первым, но его это как будто не расстроило. Какаши, войдя до упора, крепко держал его за ягодицы, чтобы не отстранился, последовал за ним и рухнул на спину. Гай аккуратно слез с него, устраиваясь рядом.

— Я выиграл, — довольно скалясь, сообщил он, всё ещё переводя дыхание.

— Что? Почему? — не понял Какаши.

— Потому что ты не выдержал и перехватил инициативу.

— Зараза, — Какаши легонько ткнул его в бок. Впрочем, он ничуть не был расстроен таким поражением. — В следующий раз сразу перегну, ноги на плечи, и как оттрахаю, что забудешь и соревнование, и счёт.

— Звучит как вызов, я принимаю его,— ответил Гай.

Какаши вздохнул. Сам напросился.


End file.
